


Art for "Camp Amber Lake"

by geeru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, Sabriel Minibang 2013, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the sabriel minibang 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Camp Amber Lake"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winnywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/gifts).



This was inspired by [Winnywriter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/pseuds/Winnywriter)’s fic ["Camp Amber Lake"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1044793) to which I was paired up for the Sabriel minibang in 2013 (my first ever bang ～aaah nostalgia).

 

  



End file.
